


I'd love to stay in touch

by Lenilein



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: And because I was excited about the CL matchup, Borussia Dortmund, FC Barcelona, I wrote this before Rafa decided to leave Barça, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenilein/pseuds/Lenilein
Summary: Roman wakes up the morning after the Champions League match against the FC Barcelona and finds a surprise in his bed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!   
This is just a little fluff I wrote because I was excited that the BVB was finally playing Barça. I hope you like it and leave some kudos ;) If you like weird pairings as much as I do, feel free to chat either on here or tumblr where I'm lenilovesbatman.

As soon as Roman wakes up he can feel a deep sense of regret and anxiousness filling his chest. And it doesn’t take him long at all to figure out why he’s panicking.

There’s a stranger lying next to him in bed. Don’t get him wrong, he knows who this man is. He just didn’t so much as talk to until 24 hours ago. For a moment Roman just lies there and tries to calm his galloping heart.

“You know, it’d be greatly appreciated if you could quiet down your brooding. Some people had a shitty day and an exhausting night and they’re trying to sleep.” The man next to him hasn’t even opened his eyes, the only sign that he’s awake is the smirk pulling at the corner of his full lips. Suddenly Roman feels silly about his whole freakout, he should at least think the other’s name, try it out in his head and see how it feels.

Rafa. Rafinha. Or Rafael Alcântara. Whichever one pleases you best. The point is, this whole story is just really weird. He doesn’t even really know how the whole thing came to be. Last night still feels like a dizzying mix of euphoria, desire and fear.

“You could at least ask me if I want some breakfast. I think that’s the considerate thing to do. If that’s not your gig you could always just kick me out immediately. I couldn’t really begrudge you any hard feelings.”, Rafa interjects yet again.

It seems that Roman can’t really keep ignoring him, so he opts for the safe escape and gets up to go to the kitchen.

“It’s fine if you want to stay for breakfast, but don’t expect me to serve it to you in bed.” He calls over his shoulder while fishing a pair of sweats from the bed post. But before he can make his way to the kitchen, there’s a 200 pound weight pinning him down and a delicious heat on his pulse point.

“Of course, we could always skip breakfast if you wanted to move on to more… adventurous activities.” Rafa practically purrs into his ear.

Roman’s not gonna lie, it’s a tempting offer, but he knows if they fall back into bed, the anxious churning in his stomach is just going to get worse. So he rights himself and pulls the sweatpants securely over his hips.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m starved. Follow me if you’re in need of food or coffee.” Walking into the kitchen in bright daylight and seeing Rafa take a seat by the counter feels – he doesn’t quite know how to describe it – it’s like two worlds are colliding that never even came close to touching each other. And looking back at the past 24 hours, they shouldn’t ever have touched. But now he’s here, making coffee for Rafael Alcântara.

“You’re not really the talking type, are you?”, Rafa jokes from behind him. Well, it’s not like he said much more than 20 words today.

“Sorry, I guess I’m just tired… and confused. I’m not usually like this.”, Roman tries to apologize, but Rafa just waves him off, laughing.

“I think I should be the one to apologize, because if I recall, both of those things are my fault.” And at this Roman can’t help but laugh as well, because, you know, Rafa is right. It’s not like he usually gets much sleep after Champions League matches, but add a passionate culé and all chance of sleep is lost.

“Yeah, speaking of that, you didn’t really say why… you know. Why you were suddenly interested. As far as I know, we don’t know each other.” As the coffee is finished, he hands a cup to Rafa who takes it with a grateful smile.

“You’re not wrong, but it’s not that easy to explain. Well, I’d like to think that, at least, but I guess the easiest way to say it is… I have a thing for goalkeepers.” Roman all but chokes on his coffee at the sudden admission. Of all the things he might have suspected, this wasn’t one of them.

“Well, see. The mister made us watch hours and hours of footage of your games and I couldn’t help but notice your amazing saves and especially the way you go into one on ones… so. That’s it, that’s the explanation.

”Meanwhile, Roman has gone beet red. It’s not like he’s the most humble person or anything, but he knows he messes up from time to time, everyone does. And to hear someone who literally plays with the best every single day telling him that he admires his saves? That’s quite the compliment.

“Well, thanks. I can’t say that I expected you to say that. And it’s not like I did that well yesterday. I was lucky our defenders were saving my ass back there.”

“Oh don’t say that! It’s not like you play Leo Messi every day, is it?”

“Can’t say I do, no.” They both have to laugh at that, this whole conversation just seems like the most scurrile situation they’ve ever been in.

“Well, Roman, it’s been nice. But I think I should go back to the hotel if I wanna make it back to Barcelona in one piece. You don’t know how Geri gets when you don’t spend the night at the hotel. I just can’t handle all the teasing today.”

“Yeah, I bet it’s just like torture.” Roman’s smile is still firmly in its place, but he can’t help but feel a little sad that Rafa’s already leaving. It’s not like they’re gonna see each other in these circumstances again.

“Oh but before I leave… would you give me your number? I’d love to stay in touch.” Rafa just seems to be full of surprises, but it’s not like Roman’s complaining. So he just ignores his rapidly beating heart and takes the phone that Rafa’s offering him to type in his number.

After that, everything happens pretty fast. It’s not like Rafa had much with him when he came here last night, so he just gets freshened up and puts on his clothes before he’s ready to head out into his real life, and consequently vanish out of Roman’s.

Roman, still trying to be the good host, walks Rafa to the door. He feels a little awkward just standing there, but how do you say goodbye to a person that you just a crazy one night stand with? It’s not like he does this often.

But before he can do anything stupid, like shake hands and say thank you, Rafa stretches up and yanks Roman’s head down into a kiss that feels a little more like a promise than a goodbye.

One can only hope that it’s a promise to use the number he gave him.


	2. Chapter 2

„You up?“

The text was unassuming, simple, really nothing out of the ordinary. It still caught Roman absolutely off guard. He’s never gotten a text from this number. Hasn’t expected to, really. And still, there it was. So now there’s not much else to do but to reply. 

“Sure. You?”

He slaps his hand to his forehead as soon as the message is sent. Of course the other’s awake. He texted him not five minutes ago.

“Meet me outside in 10 minutes.”

Well, at least he didn’t get shit for his slow thinking. But the message is still weird. Outside where? In front of his house? Why now? What’s different from the last 4 weeks? Does this count as a date? Is Roman supposed to put on like a nice shirt?

Before his mind can really spiral into a full blown panic attack, his doorbell rings. Taking a shaky breath, Roman makes his way to the front door. He’s met with a by now familiar smile as soon as he opens it.

“I thought you’d meet me outside. I just had to freeze my butt off in this glacial wind.”

“Oh please, it’s at least 10 degrees outside, don’t be a baby-“

“Whoa, didn’t think you’d call me baby on the second date.”

And Roman can’t help the startled laugh that slips out behind his carefully constructed mask of coolness. Rafa just seems to be able to break through his defenses with his stupid humor and earnest eyes. That’s 100% what happened the last time they met like this.

“So are you gonna invite me in or do I have to keep standing awkwardly in front of your door?”

“Well, if you keep whining, I just might close that door in your face.”

But before he could make good on his promise (not that he would ever do anything this cruel), Rafa has already slipped inside.

“So, now that you’re inside, you might as well tell me why you’re here.”

“Well, I know this might sound kind of weird, but I was visiting my brother and it’s not _that _far away, right? So I thought to myself, I might as well fly out here and get me some man candy.”

Rafa delivers that line with such a ridiculous eyebrow wiggle that Roman grins right back at him. Well, since there’s not much else to do, they might as well face the obvious.

“C’mon loverboy, let’s get to bed.” He winks at Rafa and leads the way to his bedroom.

As expected, Rafa is all over him in a heartbeat as soon as they reach their destination. He grabs his waist from behind, spins him around and tugs his head into a searing kiss. Their hands are all over each other and a bit of a scramble ensues as they both try to take the other’s clothes off as soon as possible.

Roman succeeds first by flipping Rafa onto the bed and holding his arms down with his left hand while he uses his right to open Rafa’s jeans. He takes his time in doing so but it doesn’t look like his partner is up for patience tonight.

“I swear if you don’t get on with it, I’ll get up and you won’t see anything of this premium piece of real estate tonight.”

Roman can’t fathom how Rafa can crack bad jokes even in a situation like this… must be his superpower or something. Meanwhile the other has shimmied out of his grip and divested himself of his clothing, negating his former threat.

“You know, you really lack follow through.” Roman mentions, a smirk on his face while he pulls his shirt over his head. This already looks like a fun night… 

* * *

Roman wakes up with a feeling of Déjà vu overcoming him. Last time he woke up to Rafa in his bed, he felt panicked, unsure… And it’s not like they talked about the thing between them, but you could say that the sequel turned out to be even more thrilling than the original. That has to count as a point in his favor, right? And not to mention Rafa using his number in the first place, coming up here, cutting down on time with his family? You just don’t do that for a casual hookup.

Before Roman can ponder their relationship for too long, Rafa blinks his eyes open and instantly switches his million dollar smile on.

“Morning, grumpy. What’s with the frown?” He teases. The man literally has no chill ever.

“It’s nothing, I was just wondering if I’ll ever get the stains out of my pillows after you slobbered on them all night.” It should be noted that Roman can give back as good as he can get when it comes to banter. It should however also be mentioned that he gets a pillow to the face for his efforts.

“Oh please, you’re just jealous because of all the things I can do with this marvelous piece of anatomy” Rafa retorts while bending down, pushing the pillow out of the bed and finally kissing him good morning.

Roman’s gotta say, he would’ve seized this opportunity of improving last night’s performance, but unfortunately, he’ll have to leave to get to training on time. He expects a lot of pouting and arguing when he tells Rafa, but on the contrary, the other just lays back in bed, a lazy smile on his face.

“Well go on then, I’ll be here when you come back”

And Roman thinks that might be the answer to the question about their relationship.


End file.
